Lost Without You
by abigail.g
Summary: Gabriella Montez lives in a home of hatred and abuse. Troy Bolton is the only person keeping her alive and his love is the only things she can depend on in this world. Not as sad as it sounds :P A sweet Troyella love story. SC & Language.
1. Chapter 1

I tapped gently in Gabriella's window and waited patiently as she leaped up from her laptop and rushed to the window.

Gabriella slid it open, took my hands and helped me climb into her room. "Troy." She pulled me into a hug and I hugged back gently and hushed her.

"Gabriella, you have to be quiet. If you're parents found out, we'd be dead." I sat her down next to me.

Gabriella took my hand and kissed my palm as her eyes sparkled. "I'm sorry but, knowing we could get caught any second makes me want you even more."

I took her head in my hand and grinned. "I know and by the way, you look absolutely beautiful tonight."

Gabriella's cheeks blushed and I leaned her back on her bed and leaned down to kiss her. She moaned adorably as our tongues united in a passionate dance.

"Gabriella Marie!" I heard Matt, her step-father, call from down the hall.

Gabriella's dark mocha eyes gazed up at me with desire and she bit her glossed lip. "Yeah Matt?!"

"Gabriella, you need to come get your crap out of the living room!" Matt roared.

Gabriella looked up at me with her pleading eyes and whispered ever so lightly. "Troy, you need to hide."

I nodded understandingly. "Don't worry about me." I rested my cheek against hers as I whispered and delicately placed on open-mouthed kiss to her cheek. "It's you I'm worried about sweetie."

Gabriella blushed as she climbed out from under me then slipping out of the room and closing the door quickly.

I thought quickly and glanced around the room to find a hiding spot. I tip-toed over to her closet and opened the door, there was no way I could fit in there. I decided on the most obvious spot, under her bed. I slid under and barely fit.

I heard Matt screaming at her, he was obviously drunk. I shook my head trying not to scare myself. I rested my head on the shaggy carpet and realized I was staring at one of Gabriella's bras. I smirked as I admire the piece of underwear. I then turned my head to the other side and found that wasn't helpful either. Now I was starring at her thongs, emitting a low groan from my mouth I prayed to God my girl would come back soon.

I heard Gabriella's door open and waited for her to say something. "Troy?" I heard her soft voice asking.

"I'm here." I said while crawling out from under her bed and she helped me.

"I'm sorry about that." She sighed and sat on her bed while squeezing a pillow for comfort.

I sat next to her wrapping my arms around her. "I hate it when he yells at you." I whispered softly in her ear, peppering kiss along her jaw line.

I looked at her and she looked as if she'd cry. "I hate it too. And my mom just stands there and watches." Gabriella managed to get the last sentence out without collapsing into tears.

I took her head in my hands and turned her to face me. "One of these days…" I shook my head and smiled at her.

Gabriella half smiled. "I'd be lost without you Troy."

I grinned, "I know."

Gabriella blushed and looked up at my with that longing look in her eyes. I met her gaze, leaned her back and kissed her.

As our kisses got more heated and passionate my mouth traveled down her neck. I heard her smooth voice whisper out my name and I took that of a sign of encouragement.

Gabriella locked her fingers in my shaggy brown hair and tilted her head, "No teasing baby.. I need you." She whispered softly.

I chuckled and sat up momentarily to strip my torso of my shirt. At the same time she pulled my shirt of her own petite body, revealing a lacy bra. She definitely had plans for us tonight.

Gabriella smiled and ran her small fingers down my built torso, "Your abs are my second favorite part of your anatomy." She whispered, kissing down my body.

I swallowed and watched her semi-nude petite latina body. "What's your first?" I asked curiously as I slowly unclasped her bra, allowing her beautiful round breasts to breathe.

Gabriella pressed her bare chest to mine and placed her lips inches away from mine, "You'll see Wildcat." She smiled and I felt her hands undoing my pants.

I groaned and pushed down her pajama shorts. "God, I love you." I growled as I kicked of my jeans and she tossed her shorts to the bedroom floor soundlessly.

"Troy..." Gabriella whimpered out.

I nodded against her forehead and kissed her lips briefly, hooking my strong fingers in her thong and pulling the cloth down her long tan legs. My fingers slowly rubbed her core, feeling her wetness.

Gabriella buried her head in the crook of my neck and fought to cry out in ecstasy. Her shaky finger moved down and pulled my plaid boxers down, freeing my hard erection.

I held her close and lovingly as I positioned myself and entered her warm cavern. "Oh Brie..." I whispered, loving the feeling of her loving walls around me once again.

Gabriella let out a whimper and grunt, "Troy..ugh!"

I pumped in and out at a pace that pleased us both. Soon Gabriella was buckling her hips, meeting my thrusts.

Many wonderful minutes later my beautiful girlfriend was whispering out my name and pulling me closer as I encouraged her to release.

I came soon after her we both collapsed in a heap of sweat, holding each other close and kissing each other briefly and lovingly. "I love you Gabriella." I whispered, pulling her comforter over our intertwined bodies.

Gabriella smiled and pulled me tighter to her, not wanting to ever let go. "I love you Troy." She mumbled against my lips, kissing me soundlessly.

Soon, I found the beauty falling asleep in my arms with a smile on her face, only remembering the wonderful night of love we had spent together, and the many more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

No One's POV

Troy was currently waiting outside his girlfriend's three-story home before school, waiting for her to meet him outside. It was Monday morning and the previous weekend had gone by uneventfully. Gabriella and Troy had spent a calm and secretive weekend together, apart from Saturday night's rendezvous. Troy's mind flashed back to their night together and grinned, they hadn't seen each other since Gabriella fell asleep in his arms and Troy escaped out down the tree.

Troy's crystal blues eyes shot up when he heard Gabriella's footsteps approaching the run down truck, he grinned and hopped out of the driver's seat to open her door and give her a quick 'good morning' kiss. "Good morning." He said simply to his girlfriend of eleven months and twenty-five days.

Gabriella smiled and slid into the vacant passenger seat and buckling the seat belt. "Good morning. Why didn't you wake me before you left the other night?" I asked softly after he had gotten in and started driving to East High.

Troy reached over and intertwined her delicate fingers with his strong ones. "Because, gorgeous, I couldn't bear to wake you up. You had a cute little smile on your face and you looked so peaceful." Troy recalled, succeeding in causing a beet red blush to appear on Gabriella's tan cheeks.

"Okay, okay." Gabriella giggled. "But wake me up next time, I want to give you a goodbye kiss."

Troy smirked, "Hmm, well now that I know what I will get if I wake you up, I will definitely do as you ask, pretty girl." He leaned over and met her half way in a brief but loving kiss.

Gabriella smiled, "I can't believe its almost a year since our first date. It seems like only yesterday that you spilled hot coffee on my lap." She said, falling into a fit of giggles.

Troy chuckled, "I was nervous!" He said defensively.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sat nervously in the neighborhood_ _coffee shop, waiting for her date who was scheduled to arrive any minute. Troy Bolton was everything that she loved in a potential boyfriend. He cared about her and treated her like a princess. Plus, it did help that he was gorgeous and the most eligible bachelor at East High School where she had been attending for only one month when he took an undeniable infatuation with her. Gabriella's mind wondered the school basketball captain until said basketball hunk cleared his throat. Gabriella snapped out of her daydream and looked up and her brown eyes locked with the dazzling crystal blue eyes smiling down at her._

"_Hey Brie." Troy said as he sat down across from her at the small table."I hope I didn't interrupt a good daydream." _

_Gabriella giggled, "It wasn't as good as this." She said without recollection, causing a faint tint of pink to cross her cheeks._

_Troy grinned and chuckled, "I'll go order us some coffee." He said getting up and walking up to the counter. Troy waited patiently in line and looked down at his sweaty palms. It had taken him two months to get up the courage to ask Gabriella Montez out on a simple coffee date. Gabriella, or Brie as he liked to call her- because it caused her to blush and to make the sound that kept him up at night, the sound that makes him fall in love with her just a little bit more, her sweet innocent giggle._

_Troy ordered the two cups of coffee and walked over to the table that the brunette beauty occupied. He sat down and passed her her coffee. The second her delicate fingertips touched his to grab the coffee he dropped it, its destination, in her lap. _

_Gabriella screamed and jumped up, the steaming hot coffee streaming down her legs. "Hot, hot, hot!" She said grabbing napkins, embarrassed beyond believe._

_Troy's jaw dropped, "Brie, I am so so so so so sorry!!!!" He said whilst handing her napkins and running his hands through his hair nervously._

_Gabriella sighed, "It's alright Troy, really, this is so embarrassing." She said , dabbing her lap with __napkins, although she wasn't making much progress stopping the coffee from burning her skin. _

_Troy groaned, "I cannot believe I ruined my first date with you." He said, disappointed. "I wanted this to be perfect." _

_Gabriella paused her dabbing and looked up at him, "Troy, that's the sweetest thing any boy has said to me." She smiled at him as he blushed slightly. "Plus, it's okay. There will be plenty more perfect dates."_

_Troy's head shot up and looked at her and grinned._

_Gabriella tucked a brown curl behind her ear and shyly leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. _

_End Flashback_

Troy parked in his usual spot and leaned over before he and Gabriella got out of his truck and kissed her softly and lovingly. "That was the second best day of my life." He whispered and held her hand.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows curiously, "And what would be the best day of your life?" She asked smirking.

Troy smiled, "The day I met you." He said and kissed her soft lips once more. "I love you sweetheart."

Gabriella hugged him and closed her eyes. "I want to stay this way forever. I don't want to have to worry about college applications and tests. I just want to be here with you." She said, laying her head on his strong shoulder.

Troy kissed her head and rubbed her back, "Don't worry about that Brie, just think about right now."

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "We should get inside." She kissed his lips softly and got out of truck.

Troy and Gabriella held hands as they walked inside East High, their second home. They easily fell into a conversation as Troy walked her to her locker which was close by to his.

Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's best friend came up to the couple and hugged Gabriella. "Gabi, I tried to get a hold of you all weekend, where were you?" She questioned.

Gabriella looked down quickly and sighed, "Um, Matt took my phone away." She lied.

Taylor shrugged, "Alright then, I'll see you in Physics." Taylor cheerfully left the couple.

Troy squeezed Gabriella's side and kissed her head. "Don't think about it."

Gabriella nodded and the couple went to homeroom.

Troy had known about Matt's, for lack of a better word, harshness towards Gabriella about four months into their relationship and he had come to her rescue many a time.

_Flashback_

_Troy climbed the tree outside Gabriella's balcony and knocked on her doors quietly._

_Gabriella looked up from her homework and gasped, she opened the door. "What are you doing here??" She asked, biting her lip._

_Troy smiled, "I'm here to see my girl!" He said leaning down to kiss her._

_Gabriella pushed him towards the door, "You can't be here Troy." She said, frightened._

_Troy's eyebrow furrowed. "What?" Before Troy could protest, Matt was pounding on Gabriella's door._

_Gabriella pointed to her bathroom and mouthed a quick 'hurry' to her boyfriend. Once he was safely inside her bathroom with the door locked, she cautiously opened her bedroom door. _

_Matt barged in, "Who the fuck do you think you are!" He bellowed. "You were supposed to start dinner five fucking minutes ago! I'm hungry Gabriella! Now, if your ass isn't downstairs in TWO minutes, you know what will happen." Matt slapped her hard across her cheek and left the room, leaving Gabriella in tears._

_Gabriella slowly turned to the bathroom and saw Troy standing there in complete shock. _

_Troy walked to Gabriella and pulled her into his chest. "Gabriella...oh my God." He whispered. _

_Gabriella sniffed, holding back tears. "We'll talk later Troy, you have to go. I have to go make dinner." She said weakly._

_Troy kissed her lips and whispered that he loved her in her ear and left quietly. Troy's heart was shattered after discovering the way the love of his life was being treated behind closed doors._

_End Flashback_

Since that day, Troy had made a promise to Gabriella that he would always be there for her, no matter what. And Troy Bolton always kept his promises.

Alrighty, there is the first chapter! :) Please read and review!!

xoxox abbie


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella was putting textbooks in her locker when a strong male wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head, "Ready to go to lunch?" Troy asked, smiling into her hair.

Gabriella turned around and smiled. "Yes I am. I am definitely ready for a nice lunch with my boyfriend." She said simply, locking arms with Troy and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Troy chuckled and walked into the buzzing cafeteria, "I'll go get us some lunch." He left and soon the round table was filled with all of their friends.

Gabriella smiled and talked with her friends, conversing on the contents of their previous weekends.

Troy arrived back to the table, sliding into his usual spot next to Gabriella. He kissed her cheek as he handed her her healthy lunch.

Gabriella winced slightly and looked down as she took a small bite out of her apple. She felt Troy give her knee a light squeeze, both knowing why she had winced at the contact to her cheek.

Troy's heart broke when she flinched and he wrapped his arm around her small waist. "What are you guys going to do during free period?" He asked his buddies, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan, while Gabriella had girl talk with Taylor, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi.

Chad shrugged, "Probably put in an our of weights." He said and the other guys agreed, all except Ryan of course.

Troy nodded, "I'm thinking of going to the gym and shooting some hoops, that is if Brie will come and watch." He looked down at his girlfriend, hopefully.

Gabriella smiled softly, "I'll come, I'll get started on some homework." She giggled as his wide grin. "Excited much?"

Troy smirked, "I'm always excited when I get to spend some alone time with my beautiful girl."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, fighting a blush as the girls awed at Troy's affection.

They all finished their lunches peacefully and went their separate ways for free period.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and guided her to the gym.

Gabriella giggled, "Troy, hold on!" She put her books in her backpack, smiling when Troy took it and carried it.

The two walked into the vacant gym and Troy ran over to the rack and grabbed an orange basketball. He quickly stripped his shirt and started shooting baskets as Gabriella took a spot on the bleachers to complete some assignments.

Troy missed one and groaned, "Shit, I should've made that."  
Gabriella giggled, "Babe, you missed one out of like ten thousand billion" She said, making up a number. "You're an amazing athlete."

Troy chuckled and walked over to her, "What are you working on?" He said, leaning over and sneaking a peek."Chem? Damn my girl has beauty and brains."

Gabriella giggled, "Are you making fun of me?" She asked, avoiding making eye contact with his toned sweaty chest.

Troy grinned and kissed Gabriella's forehead, "Never." He whispered and went back to shooting baskets. Troy honestly admired Gabriella's smarts and was grateful that she would always help him with his homework, which wasn't easy. "So, what are you studying in Chem?" He asked, curiously.

Gabriella looked up at him, "If I told you, you wouldn't know what the hell I was talking about." She giggled, walking over to him.

Troy chuckled and shrugged, "You're probably right beautiful." He said twirling the basketball on his pointer finger, smirking and looking into her eyes lovingly.

Gabriella blushed and then snatched the orange ball and sprinted away from her boyfriend, giggling. "Do you want your precious ball back?" She smirked as Troy jogged after her.

Troy smirked and ran to her, picking her up as she squealed. "Ha ha, you are so funny Brie." He said sarcastically and spinned her around.

Gabriella tossed the basketball to the other side of the gym, "Put me down Troy!" She screeched and wiggled out of his arms.

Troy chuckled and pulled her hips back to him, "You're a tease babe." He said and kissed her lips briefly.

Gabriella smiled and then ran back to her stuff, "I could say the same about you Bolton." She smirked, putting her hands on her hips, pushing his buttons.

Troy walked over to his girl nonchalantly and grabbed her hips forcefully, "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her glossed lips.

Gabriella wrapped her small arms around his neck and kissed him softly, full of love and passion. This is usually how free periods for the couple ended up. They flirted their way into a hot and steamy make out session. She quickly found herself laying down on the bleachers with Troy hovering above her kissing her with excitement.

Troy languorously kissed her lips, cheek, jaw and neck while his fingers traveled up her blouse. He smirked against her tan skin when he heard her whisper his name. "Who's the tease now Gabriella?" He said, nipping soft at her neck.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, "You, Troy, oh God, you." She pulled him up and reattached their lips in a fierce battle of tongues.

"What the hell is this? Montez! Bolton!" A strict voice boomed across the gym at the couple.

Troy and Gabriella pulled away from each other and Gabriella straightened her shirt. Troy helped down Gabriella down the bleachers and walked towards his dad. "Relax Dad." He said calmly, holding Gabriella's hand.

Coach Jack Bolton shook his head, "I can only cover for you so many times Troy. I'm running out of slack for you."

"Coach Bolton, please. It won't happen again, I promise." Gabriella said pleadingly.

Coach Bolton sighed, "One more time, but it better not happen again." He said and walked to his office.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief and started gathering her things, "You just had to be so fucking irresistible." She flirted.

Troy let out a loud laugh and kissed her forehead, "I could say the same thing about you sexy." He said mockingly.

Gabriella looked around and made sure Troy's dad had vacated the gym, she smiled and kissed his lips softly. "I love you Troy." She said beautifully.

Troy leaned their foreheads together and kissed her nose. "I love you too Gabriella. And I cannot wait until Friday, it will be a whole entire day to remember."

Gabriella smiled, "I can't wait either. This has the best year I have ever lived." She whispered, enjoying their intimate moment."

Troy smiled, "C'mon sweetheart, let's go." He said, pecking her lips and pulling his shirt back on.

The two left the gym and went through the rest of the school day happily flirting.

A/N: I wish I could make them longer but I'll get there eventually.

It said that I have over 1,500 hits to this story and I just am astonished! But please review! I'm hoping I can get at lease 10 or maybe 15 with this chapter, If I get those reviews today then I will post the next chapter, which is the chapter with their anniversary, which will be full of Troyella fluff :) READ AND REVIEW!!

xoxo abbie


	4. Think About the Love

**A/N: Abby here! **

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated for six months, there's no excuse for it :( PLEASE forgive me! I will definitely be updating more frequently since I am on summer vacation :) I want to thank vanessalillymontez for everything she has done for me! I wouldn't have gotten out of my horrid writer's block without her help! **

Without further ado...the fourth chapter of Lost Without You...

**Chapter 4 – Think About the Love**

No One's POV

Friday morning Gabriella shot up in her queen sized bed, not with terror from the boom of her step-father's voice but with a genuine smile on her angelic face. Today was the day she had been looking forward to for the past couple months. The day where she could empty her mind and heart of the pain and, fill it with joy and laughter. Thanks to Troy.

Troy had kept her guessing all week long of his plans for their special anniversary date. Although Gabriella still had no clue of his plans, she knew that they would blow her away.

Gabriella dangled her feet off the edge of her bed and hopped down onto the carpet. She knew that she only had a certain amount of time before Matt figured out she was awake and started in on his morning ritual of forcing her to clean his bathroom.

The teen girl tip toed to the bathroom and closed and locked the door before she stripped down and turned on the water in the shower. Gabriella did not want a replay of what happened when she had left her bathroom door unlocked.

Flashback

_16 year old Gabriella had just woken up and walked to her bathroom with a spring in her step. She had started dating Troy Bolton last week and her life had finally been starting to look up. Matt hadn't yet found out about her relationship with Troy, and Gabriella was dreading the day he did. Last night Gabriella's mother had seen Troy kiss Gabriella goodnight and had confronted her, forcing Gabriella to come clean._

_Maria Montez Tolson lived under the rule of Matt. She had been brain-washed to think he was what her world revolved around and that Gabriella was a selfish brat that needed to be taught a lesson. Maria had not taken the news of Gabriella having a boyfriend well. She was disgusted at the fact. So disgusted that later that night she had informed Matt of the news, and he said he would take care of the problem first thing in the morning. That is, first thing in the morning after he drank a case of beer._

_Gabriella stripped out of her pajamas and pushed the door closed and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water stream down her body. She smiled and started humming a tune._

_Gabriella gasped and stayed completely still as the bathroom door slammed open and Matt came in. "Get out here you slut!" He slurred, making it obvious he was drunk at seven o'clock in the morning._

_Gabriella didn't know what to do, if she didn't follow Matt's orders she would get a beating and if she did, she'd get a beating. Usually, Gabriella would follow Matt's orders immediately but Matt didn't usually barge into the bathroom whilst she was showering._

_Matt was tired of waiting and threw back the shower curtain, revealing Gabriella's naked body. He let out a laugh. "You ugly shit. Get out, NOW!" He yelled at her, grabbing her arm and jerking her out of the shower. He dragged her out to her room and threw her to the ground._

_Gabriella kept her eyes tightly closed. She didn't want to see the terror in her step-father's eyes. _

_Matt observed his step-daughter's young body and smirked. He kneeled down and grabbed her small wrists, lifting them above her head. He licked his lips as he ran his fingers over her neck making Gabriella wince and continue to squirm. "What bitch? You're boyfriend can touch, but I can't? Well, we'll see about that." Matt smirked and started groping her breasts as Gabriella screamed in complete terror, calling for her mother in hopes she would save her from the worst possible experience of her life._

End Flashback

Fortunately, once Gabriella called for her mother Matt bolted from her room. Everyday she fought the thoughts in her head of what might have happened. She had never told anyone about what almost happened and she had learned to lock the memories deep in her mind.

ᾦ

Gabriella walked out of her house quickly and undetected from Matt. After she cleaned his bathroom to his liking, he demanded she make breakfast for him, resulting in a slap on her cheek for burning one side of his pancake. He had passed out on the couch, giving Gabriella the perfect opportunity to escape to school. She walked down to the corner and smiled when she saw Troy's beat down truck waiting for her. She opened the door and hopped in, smiling at her boyfriend of one year. "Morning handsome." She beamed and planted a kiss on Troy's cheek as he started the truck and started driving.

"Good morning to you too beautiful." Troy grinned and draped a strong arm around her shoulder. "How'd you sleep last night?"

Gabriella didn't want him to know that Matt had her cleaning until two in the morning so she smiled and came up with a quick lie. "I slept wonderfully. Did you?"

Troy chuckled, "Slept pretty good, kept running over my plans in my head. I want everything to be perfect tonight." He said as he parked in the school's parking lot.

Gabriella smiled, "It will be perfect..I love you Troy." She said and kissed his lips softly.

Troy held her close to him and kissed her lips twice. "I love you Gabriella." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

ᾦ

After what seemed to be the longest day of school ever, Gabriella walked inside her house with a smile on her face. It was four o'clock and Troy would arrive at her house at seven o'clock sharp. She almost made it to the stairs when Matt pulled her back. "Slut! Your mom and I are going out tonight, and you know what that means." He smirked and shoved her down to the ground.

Whenever Matt and her mom went out, they were gone all night and Gabriella was expected to clean the entire house.

Gabriella closed her eyes, tears forming in her eyes from the sharp pain hitting her lower back. She slowly stood up and limped upstairs and into her bathroom, the only place she could cry and not be heard by the devil downstairs.

The broken girl took out her phone and called Troy, even though she knew he wouldn't answer because he had basketball practice. She decided to leave a message and tried to compose herself the best she could. She listened to Troy's voice leave a cheerful message on his voice mail and she couldn't help but smile a bit. "Um, hi Troy... we have a bit of a problem," She closed her eyes tightly and let out an involuntary sob, "Matt and my mom are going out tonight, making it nearly impossible for me to be able to go out tonight.." Gabriella started full out crying while leaving the message, "I'm so sorry.." She said and hung up with a loud sob.

At five-thirty Gabriella was laying in her bed, wearing nothing but Troy's Wildcat shirt and a pair of his boxers. She was silently shedding tears, devastated that the most important night of her life had been ruined by Matt. A soft knock on her balcony doors caused the brunette to look up and see none other than a worried Troy. Gabriella crawled out of bed and walked to the doors, unlocking them and letting her boyfriend in the room.

"Brie, are you okay?" Troy asked as Gabriella walked back to her bed and sat on the edge. "Brie? Talk to me baby.."

Gabriella almost burst into tears, "Troy, you heard the message I left for you...I can't go on our date tonight..." She looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Troy picked her up in his arms and laid in her bed with her in his arms, "Gabriella..I'm sure we can figure this out..everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Gabriella sighed, "You can't pro-" Her protest was interrupted by her door flying open and Matt barging into the room. "Oh God.."

Matt glared at Troy, "You must be the bastard dating my slut of a step-daughter." He said, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Gabriella quickly got out of the bed and stood in front of Matt, "Please Matt, hurt me, not Troy!" She begged.

Troy moved in front of Gabriella to protect her, "Brie. Get back, this is gonna get ugly. I've got a year of pent up anger headed towards this sick bastard." He yelled as he shoved Matt.

Gabriella gasped and held Troy back, pulling on his shirt, "No Troy..please..you're scaring me."

Troy was so overwhelmed with anger that Gabriella's pleas came unnoticed to him.

Matt shoved Troy and he went flying to the floor, "You better get the fuck out of here before I do something we BOTH regret!" Matt screamed.

Troy stood up and lunged toward Matt, "You're dead!" He yelled, but was flung back again when Matt's hard knuckles connected with Troy's jaw.

Troy struggled to get back up and was about to throw a punch at Matt when he heard Gabriella sobbing on the floor.

"Troy...please..." The broken girl called out to him, "Troy..." She sobbed over and over again.

Troy's heart broke and he crouched down to cradle his love in his arms, "I've got you baby...shhh shhh baby I'm here...I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Matt was disgusted with the sight and pulled Troy up by the neck, "Get out. NOW." He said and pushed him towards the balcony, "You and Gabriella are finished, you are NEVER allowed to see each other again." He smirked.

Troy mouthed, 'I love you.' To Gabriella and climbed down the tree.

Once Matt had left the room Gabriella collapsed into tears on her bed, this wasn't how she was supposed to spend the best night of her life...

ᾦ

Matt and Maria had left around six-thirty and it was now coming on seven o'clock. Earlier today Gabriella had imagined putting on her new outfit and spending a night of love with Troy. Not sitting in bed, with tissues surrounding her. She had put on her new dress to make herself feel better but it just ended up depressing her even more. Gabriella had spent countless hours imagining the look on Troy's face when he saw her, now she wouldn't know. She sat down on her bed and held Troy's sweatshirt to her chest, smelling the natural scent that was him. Gabriella looked up when she heard a thud on her balcony. She saw Troy standing there, in jeans, vans, a white undershirt and a handsome black tux jacket. She felt tears well in her eyes at the sight. Opening the doors, she was greeted with a dozen roses.

"One rose for ever month I've loved you." Troy whispered. He had practiced saying that to Gabriella's picture for the last thirty minutes. But that was nothing compared to looking into her tearful eyes and repeating the words, he was nervous to say the least. Plus the fact that she was in the most gorgeous dress she owned didn't help him much in calming down. "God..El...you look so beautiful.." He said at a loss for words at her presence.

Gabriella cup his cheek in her small hand and smiled, "I love you Troy." She said and pressed her lips against his in a gentle, loving kiss.

Troy grinned and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I have a present for you. Now, I know you said that there's no way you could get out of cleaning the house tonight my little Cinderella but your Prince Charming has found the perfect remedy for your problem."

Gabriella giggled, "And what would that be Prince Charming?"

Troy motioned to the driveway, showing a van. "I called in reinforcements." He grinned and watched her face light up.

"You called maids? Oh Troy, you're my hero!" Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Now we can go on our date!"

Troy spun her around, "That's what I was hoping for babe." He chuckled and set her down, "Now, go get your shoes and we'll be on our way." He said, smiling as he watched her skip back into her room and slip on her heels, check her long bouncy curls and apply lip gloss that he just couldn't wait to taste.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and they both walked out of the house and after giving the maids instructions, Troy helped Gabriella into his truck and they were on their way to their perfect evening.

ᾦ

Gabriella was confused when Troy parked his truck in the back of East High, "Troy? What are you doing?" She asked as he put the car in park and hopped out, walking over to her side and opening the door for his date.

"Just follow me Brie, I've got the keys." Troy said and helped her out of the car. He guided her into the building and Gabriella soon knew where they were headed, a cute smile beaming on her face as they arrived at the roof top garden. She was shocked when she saw a blanket laying on the ground, with a cute picnic basket setting on top. There were candles lit all around, setting the mood and making the lighting perfect for a night of romance.

"Troy, this is absolutely perfect. I can't believe you went to all this trouble, just for me..." Gabriella said as Troy led her to the blanket and they sat down, cuddling up in each others arms.

Troy smiled and opened the picnic basket and took out a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a box of chocolate covered strawberries. "Gabriella, chill, it was absolutely no trouble at all. I loved planning this out for you." He said and put his hand on her lower back.

Gabriella leaned into his arms and smiled, "Thank you. It's everything I could want." She said and met him for a soft kiss. "Mmm, so, let's get these scrumptious sandwiches eaten, the sooner we do, the sooner we get deserts." She said, motioning to the chocolate covered strawberries.

Troy grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, "You're my desert." He smirked and kissed her shoulder, making Gabriella giggled and roll her eyes.

"Like I said Wildcat, dinner first, desert second."

Troy continued to quickly scarf down his share of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Ready for desert babe?" He said, looking at Gabriella who was only just finishing her first sandwich.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. "Sure Troy, I'm ready for the strawberries." She winked and opened the box. "Open up." She smiled and held one up to Troy's mouth, he then took a bite of the fruit and licked his lips.

"Delicious." Troy smirked and then did the same, feeding Gabriella a strawberry. After the couple had finished the chocolate covered fruits Troy pulled out a small box and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, Gabriella, I uh, bought you something.."

Gabriella smiled at his nervousness and took the small box out of his hands and unwrapped it, she opened the jewelry box and she beamed at what was inside. A silver band that shaped into an intertwined heart with a cluster of diamonds floating effortlessly in the heart."Troy...I...this is beyond anything I could ever dream..I love it..I love you." She leaned over and kissed him with all the love and passion in her heart and smiled.

Troy kissed her softly and smiled, "It's a promise ring..I uh, engraved it." He smiled, looking in her eyes and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Gabriella gasped excitedly, pulled the ring out of its case and read the engravement aloud, "Troy and Ella...Our Love Is Eternal.." She finished reading looked up at Troy with tears in her eyes, "Troy..this is perfect..I don't know what to say." She whispered and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy smiled and slid the ring on her finger, "Beautiful." He whispered and kissed her softly.

Gabriella smiled and then sighed, "Your gonna hate my present.." She sighed, she had spent the last couple weeks trying to find the perfect gift for Troy and it had been the hardest thing she ever had to do.

Troy chuckled, "Hardly babe, I know I'm gonna love it, just cause it came from you." He said and kissed her shoulder.

Gabriella smiled softly and handed him an envelope. "Here.."She smiled.

Troy smiled and opened the envelope, taking out the contents. "HOLY SHIT! Ella! These are LAKERS tickets! Actual Lakers tickets!" He stood up and spun Gabriella around, making her squeal. "I love you!"

Gabriella giggled, "I'm glad you like them.." She smiled and kissed his nose, admiring the boyish grin of excitement on his handsome face.

Troy smiled and laid her back down on the blanket, "I love them...but I love you so much more." He whispered as he kissed her gently, slowly lifting her back up so he could untie her dress.

Gabriella smiled into the passionate kiss and pushed Troy's jacket off his body, leaving him in his sexy v-neck t-shirt. "You are so sexy Troy." She whispered as he attacked her neck with his passionate kisses.

Troy grinned and sat up slightly, peeling her dress from her petite body, leaving her in her matching white lacy bra and knickers. He licked his lips and swallowed the drool that was forming in his mouth. "No babe, you are..God you have no idea what I could do to you right now." He almost growled, moaning softly at the sudden tightness in his pants.

Gabriella leaned up and pressed her lips to his pulse point, she knew that what she was about to say would set ablaze a fire in Troy's trousers, let alone her own panties. "Then show me Wildcat." She purred into his ear and immediately she was back underneath him, laying on the blanket with her legs around his waist and Troy kissing her crazily.

Gabriella moaned and started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and started trying to push them down with her feet but was being extremely clumsy with the task. Troy smirked and pushed his own pants down his legs and kicked them off, leaving him in his black boxer shorts and white tee that Gabriella found oh so sexy. "Mmm, I'll take my shirt off if you take you're bra of, deal?" He smirked at his girlfriend.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Deal." She unclasped her lacy bra at the same time as Troy peeled his shirt off his body. "Have I ever told you how much I love basketball?" She smirked and ran her fingers over his defined muscles.

Troy grinned and cupped her breasts in his hands making Gabriella moan and bite her lip, "Have I ever told you how much I love your breasts?"

Gabriella blushed and gave him a playful hit on his chest, "Yeah, you have! Like, every time you get to see them." She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, which was quickly sucked into his mouth with a heated kiss. She moaned and tangled her fingers into his hair.

Troy pulled away and slowly slid her panties down her legs, leaving her nude beneath him. His boner got harder and he smirked as Gabriella pushed his boxers down from his hips. "Mmm, you are so beautiful Gabriella." Troy whispered as he kissed her lips and spread her legs, securing her in his arms and positioning himself at her warm opening.

Gabriella moaned and bit her lip, "I love you Troy..." She called out to him as his entire length penetrated inside her body and she threw her head back in ecstasy. "Oh...mmm.." Gabriella said as Troy started thrusting in and out of her, letting his own grunts and cries slip from his lips.

"Ella..." He moaned as he started increasing his pace and ravishing her neck with kisses. "Ohhhh fuck.."

Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's torso, her heels digging into his back. "Troy...faster..." She whispered, feeling herself building in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum..."

Troy followed her pleas and sped up again, he started gasping and grunting louder, indicating that he was reaching his peek as well. "Me too Ella..." He groaned and sped up, feeling her getting closer and closer, along with himself.

Gabriella cried out as she felt Troy release inside of her and quickly came after her, gasping and listening to the moans of pleasure from Troy. "That was amazing.." She whispered. "...I love you."

Troy grinned and held her in his arms, pulling a second blanket onto their naked and exhausted bodies, "I love you too Ella..." He whispered and kissed her head, brushing her hair out of her face.

Gabriella smiled and buried her head in Troy's neck, "Best night of my life.." She said while yawning. "Thank you Troy.."

Troy smiled and watched her fall asleep in his arms, thinking that just for tonight they could forget about the abuse Gabriella received and only think about the love.

**A/N: There is is! Hope you enjoyed it! Pictures of both Gabriella's school outfit and date outfit are in my profile and so is Troy's date outfit. OH! And I almost forgot, a picture of Gabriella's ring is there too :) Tell me what you think by reviewing :) **

**P.S. I am said because I can't make hearts... its shows up with just the 3... Does anyone know how to trick the system so I can make hearts? :P  
**

**Love Abby  
**


	5. Changes

**Wow, it's been almost a year since I updated this story! I am soooo sorry to those who read it! I hope this makes up for lost time and keeps you reading! Thanks to vanessalillymontez for inspiring me to update! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't even have enough money for gum. LOL**

**Chapter 5- Changes**

Gabriella laid her head back on her pillow and smiled. It had been a week since her and Troy's anniversary and everything was normal again- well as normal as it could be. Troy had come over after basketball practice and they had a great time just being in each others company. But like always Troy had to go home to his loving family,while Gabriella stayed in her broken home. Gabriella had been over to Troy's house only a handful of times during their relationship. Only because every time she did Matt would punish her with a kick to the stomach. Making it impossible for Gabriella to even try to visit Troy's home. Causing Gabriella to feel like a horrible girlfriend. Most girlfriends could and would go to Troy's house every chance they'd get. The fact is that Gabriella tries her hardest to lay low and not cause problems. Hoping that Matt would change the way he treated her.

Gabriella sat up in her bed, hearing footsteps outside her room. She knew it could only be one person.

Matt slammed open her door and immediately threw an empty beer bottle in Gabriella's direction, making Gabriella whimper and duck as the glass shattered on the wall. "Bitch!" He shouted as he walked over and picked Gabriella up by her neck. "I have a little- well actually a big thing for you take care of." Matt smirked and slurred his words as he shoved her down on the carpeted floor. Gabriella cried softly, she knew exactly what her stepfather meant, because this wouldn't be the first time he forced her to perform this crude act. She stopped trying to fight him after the second time he forced her to get him off. Gabriella knew it was better just to do as he said, that way she'd live another day. She'd be with Troy another day. As she followed his directions, she was numb to the hot tears sliding down her cheeks, she felt like she was cheating on Troy. This was the one thing that Troy didn't know about her abuse. She couldn't tell him this, she was trash because of this.

Once it was finally over, Gabriella brushed her teeth three times and texted Troy, asking him if they could go somewhere today. Of course, he said yes and they decided to meet at the diner to have breakfast together.

On the way over Gabriella contemplated confiding in Troy what had happened that morning and many mornings alike. In her heart she knew he'd be there for her and take her immediately out of the situation but in her mind she was frightened that he would be disgusted that she unwillingly given Matt a blow job. Gabriella had never even given Troy a blow job and that was because of the things Matt made her do.

When Gabriella parked at the diner, Troy's truck was already inside at their usual booth, he had most likely ordered their favorite breakfast- waffles and syrup- as well. She walked in and her bottom lip started quivering with her inevitable tears, she hurried to Troy and fell into his arms. Right now she just needed his warm body pressed against hers comfortably and protectively.

"Baby? Baby, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Baby what did he do?" Troy asked worriedly and frantically. Gabriella had never cried like this in public before and the fact that she did automatically made him think the worst. Troy picked her up and walked out to his truck and laid her down in the bed of his truck on the blanket she had put there. He held her in his arms and rubbed her back. "Baby...talk to me.."

Gabriella sobbed in his arms and felt like her lungs would give out. She cried for the abuse she had to endure everyday and she cried for the fear of losing Troy. But she knew he deserved to know the truth. "Tr-troy... " She choked out, "..h-he made me...go d-down..." She collapsed into tears and humiliation.

She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes and see the disgust.

Troy's face fell. He knew exactly what she meant and this was the last straw. He sat her up with him and looked in her eyes. "Ella...baby girl..I'm so glad you told me..this needs to end now. I can't stand by and keep this a secret any longer. I've been a horrible boyfriend because I've been keeping this a secret, allowing this to continue. I love you and now I'm gonna start protecting you from this man. You're my world and I can't stand to look in your eyes, like I am now, and see depression."

Gabriella looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly, "Please make it stop Troy...please.." She whispered and pointlessly wiped her tears that continued to fall.

Troy held her, "I will baby, I'll make it stop. I'm here, always here."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were currently seated in the Albuquerque Police Station, waiting to hear news of Matt's arrest. Gabriella had enough bruises and scars on her body for them to believe that everything she was saying was the truth. Gabriella had her head on Troy's shoulder and he was holding her. "Thank you Troy...I would have never had the courage to do this on my own."

Troy smiled, "Ella, it was my pleasure. I couldn't stand by any longer, I feel like this is going to change everything, for the better." He kissed her softly and laced their fingers together.

Gabriella smiled, "I feel like that too."

Suddenly the police station was booming with activity. Gabriella overheard a radio call being made, it was all a blur but two details stuck out and were seared into her brain. Her address and ambulance. Her mind began racing and she stood up quickly. "Something happened. Something bad." She said to Troy and ran to the front desk. "What's going on at my house? You have to tell me! I heard 'ambulance'."

The woman at the front desk looked at her, "I'm sorry honey but, I know about all you do at the moment. Oh! Here's one of the officers assigned to the apprehension of Matt Olsen. Officer, this is Gabriella Montez, could you please fill her in?"

The officer looked at Gabriella and she did not like the look of sorrow on his face. "What's going on, didn't you get him?" She asked frantically.

"Miss Montez, you might want to sit down. This is going to be hard for me to say and even harder for you to hear."

Gabriella slowly sat down with Troy, clutching his hand for support. "What do you mean...?"

The officer sighed, "We arrived at your house and all was going as planned, we had entered the home and were in search of Matt when we heard a shot..." he took a shaky breath and continued, "in the master bedroom, Matt was found with the gun in his hand, he had committed suicide..in the master bathroom, we found your mother. Gabriella...I'm sorry, but Matt Olsen killed her."

**Please review! It gives me a confidence boost and makes me want to update! :)**


	6. Hot Chocolate

**A/N: OMG! Can you believe it? This is the quickest I've ever updated! I'm sooo happy! :) This is dedicated to vanessalillymontez :) Check your inbox girl! LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Hot Chocolate **

Gabriella had been numb since she found out about her mother's murder. She couldn't comprehend the fact that even though Matt was dead, and that gave her relief, her mom was gone.

After they had found out about Matt and Gabriella's mom, Troy had taken Gabriella back to his house. Gabriella's house was being cleaned up. Gabriella was sleeping in Troy's bed, escaping from this painful reality. Troy did know how he would be able to help her when she did start breaking down in tears.

Gabriella woke up startled. "Troy? Troy..." She started feeling the loss of her mother and tears welled up in her eyes. "Mommy..." Gabriella laid back in his bed and held his pillow as close to her as possible, causing a spot of tears to form.

Troy slowly entered the room, "I'm here baby.." He crawled in bed and pulled her in his arms. "Just cry baby...it's good to cry."

Gabriella collapsed into tears, and didn't know if she would ever stop.

* * *

One week later, Gabriella stood at the cemetery. It was the day of her mom's funeral and she was numb to the chill in the November air. She was having one of her better days, Troy had been by her side through out the entire funeral, which helped tremendously. Gabriella held Troy's hand with her left and a single rose. She gently put the rose on her mother's casket, "See you in Heaven Mommy...I love you." She whispered and then she slowly retreated away with Troy.

Troy helped her into his truck and then got in the driver's seat. "Ella, the social workers keep calling to talk about where you're going to live. They didn't find anything stating who your mom wanted you to live with if anything happened to her. They say you'll most likely live with an aunt or uncle, considering that your grandparents have passed away..." He looked over and saw her zoned out and looking up towards the gray sky. "We'll talk about it later.." He whispered and started to drive back to his house. Troy knew that the likelihood of Gabriella being allowed to live here with him was not promising but he also knew Gabriella well enough to see that she could not lose anymore people in her life.

Gabriella reached over and held Troy's hand. "Let's not go to your house...let's go to the garden. Okay?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, she needed to be somewhere where it was just them.

Troy nodded and started driving in the direction of the high school.

* * *

After sitting in silence, Gabriella finally spoke up in a soft voice, "I love you Troy..you're the only person I have left..." She looked up in his eyes and laid her head on his chest.

Troy had taken off his suit jacket and tie and was currently laying down with Gabriella under the flowered roof, "Ella, I'm always going to be with you, whether it's physically...or not." Troy immediately thought of the possibility of not seeing Gabriella everyday.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "I'm not going anywhere either Troy, my home is wherever you are." She whispered and kissed him softly and gently. Troy didn't get as much into the kiss as he normally would because she was going through so much. "Troy..." Gabriella looked away, "the only thing I need right now..is your love, I may be going through one of the hardest times of my life right now but, I need you more than ever..emotionally and intimately."

Troy looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry baby.." He whispered and kissed her smooth jaw gently, "I don't wanna rush back into anything. Plus, I know we've done it before but making love to you right here, today, it doesn't seem right.." Troy quickly held her closer when he saw the hurt in her eyes, "I know you need me baby, I need you too, but I wanna spend today holding you and talking about your mom. I didn't know her so well and I had this idea that we could go back to my house, get all your photo albums together, climb in the tree house and reminisce?"

Gabriella sat up and planted a loving and powerful kiss on his lips, "I love it..it's the perfect thing to do. We could even make hot chocolate with marshmallows, that was her favorite." She said softly, her heart heart breaking when she mentioned her mom in the past tense.

Troy kissed her temple gently, "Sounds like a great idea, love. Let's head back to my house, I'm sure my parents are wondering where we disappeared to." He stood up and took her small hands and pulled her up.

Gabriella laced her fingers with his and they started down the stairs.

* * *

Troy followed Gabriella up the old ladder to his childhood tree house, with blankets, pillows and hot chocolate carefully balanced in hand. Soon they had set up their blanket, Gabriella was cuddled up in Troy's arms and she decided to speak up, "When I was younger, maybe five or six, I was on the neighborhood girls soccer team. My mom was the coach. I was terrified for my first game, even though my mom assured me I was fine. On the field I was hesitant and let the other girls take the lead, I hung back for defense. When the ball rolled my way, I built up the courage to move into action and I clumsily kicked the ball. I was so embarrassed, but I was even more humiliated when I tripped and a girl tumbled over me and stepped on my neck. I was carried off the field, my mom was beyond frantic and she called an ambulance." Gabriella paused and ran her fingers through her unruly and long hair, "The EMT's name was Matt, and I think it's pretty obvious where it went from there. My mom started dating Matt, she quit coaching my team, she started paying for Matt's gas and more and more things. I had to quit the team too. If I would've just let the ball roll past me.." Troy immediately put a finger to her lips.

"No Ella. Everything happens for a reason, even bad things happen for a reason. You cannot blame yourself, you did nothing wrong. Your mom fell into Matt's trap, not you." Troy stroked her cheek. "What was your team's name?" He asked, attempting to divert her from thinking too much of the bad memory.

"The Ladybugs, my mom let me pick the name." Gabriella smiled softly. "I got it because when I was little there was this cute little ladybug that crawled around the window frame of my room."

Troy kissed her head, "That's a good name, babe." He whispered, glad he could make her smile. Troy took a sip of his hot chocolate and popped a marshmallow into his mouth. "My childhood was pretty average, obviously I started playing basketball as soon as I could hold the ball in my hands, so I never really played around in any other sports."

Gabriella sat up, "Troy? Can you please do something for me?" She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy smiled, "Sure babe, what do you have in mind?"

Gabriella looked in his eyes, "Kiss me like I'm not damaged, like I'm not fragile. Kiss me like you need me."

Troy grabbed her hips and smashed his lips onto her plump ones, creating an instant feeling of need. He slowly slid his tongue across her soft bottom lip and soon their tongues were entwined, forcing moans out of both their mouths. Gabriella gripped onto Troy with want and kissed him passionately, letting him feel just how much she needed him. Troy laid her back on the pillow and traveled wet kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Mmm...Troy.." Gabriella threaded her fingers through his hair, "Please don't stop..please." She begged.

Troy desperately wanted to be in her, but he couldn't do it without feeling like it wasn't the right time. "Babe-" Luckily, Troy was saved from breaking her heart by his mom's voice.

"Troy? Gabriella? It's supposed to storm tonight, I want you both back in the house!" Lucille Bolton called up to them cheerfully.

Gabriella pouted, "Aww..stupid rain." She sat up and pecked Troy's lips, "C'mon cutie, let's go cuddle." She smiled and started down the ladder.

Troy smiled to himself and followed her with the empty mugs and blankets. But he couldn't help but think that Gabriella wasn't acting the same as he would expect her to be acting the day of her mom's funeral. He shook his worries off for the time being and concentrated on the fact that he'd be holding his girl in his arms in a matter of minutes.

**I hope you guys like it! Ideas are more than welcome, I really am just winging it at this point! LOL!**

**Please review! xoxo Abby**


End file.
